The present invention is directed to a ball check valve assembly. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a fluid actuated ball check valve assembly.
Ball check valve assemblies are known in the art. Examples of such assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,445,664 and 5,090,448. In these types of assemblies, the valves are actuated by engagement with an opposing valve or fitting.
There is a need for a ball check valve assembly in which the ball valve is fluid actuated. The present invention satisfies this need.